Midnight
by Natcchi
Summary: Semua berawal dari pesan tidak terduga, midnight trip berdua, sampai kegalauan Baekhyun. / Baekhyun tahu seharusnya mereka menghentikan kegiatan tengah malam mereka ini. / "Aku masih menyukaimu..." / DaeBaek, Past!ChanBaek, Past!DaeJae. BL, Yaoi, DLDR.


_**Midnight**_

 **A DaeBaek Fanfiction by Natcchi**

 **Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, BL, maybe OOC, DLDR.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **##**

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, memastikan kembali penampilannya. _Eyeliner, check._ Kaos putih _v-neck_ , _check_. Jeans hitam, _check._ Heh, memakai baju rombeng pun aku akan tetap tampan, batin Baekhyun narsis sambil tersenyum melihat bayangannya.

Pemuda itupun mengecek jam tangan yang ia kenakan, sudah hampir tengah malam. Baekhyun melirik jendela, mengecek apakah sudah ada mobil _audi_ hitam terparkir di depan rumahnya. Pemuda itu kemudian meraih ponselnya setelah memastikan belum ada mobil yang akan menjemputnya di depan.

Jemari lentik milik Baekhyun mulai memainkan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi _Line_ dan membuka _chat_ yang paling baru. Pemuda itu menggeser _chatting -_ an ke atas, melihat kembali percakapannya dengan pemilik mobil _audi_ yang sedang ia tunggu.

Pandangannya mengarah ke nama kontak yang belum ia ganti _lagi_ semenjak hampir tujuh bulan yang lalu. Yang dari dulu sampai sekarang, notifikasi pesan dari pemilik kontak itu mampu membuat jantung seorang Byun Baekhyun terpacu cepat. Setengahnya karena _excited_ dan penasaran, setengahnya lagi karena senang, meski Baekhyun tidak mau mengakuinya.

Baekhyun membiarkan pikirannya melayang ke tiga jam yang lalu, saat tiba-tiba pemilik kontak 'Daehyunie' mengirim pesan Line padanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun langsung menghentikan apapun aktifitasnya saat itu dan langsung membuka aplikasi Line miliknya.

 **##**

'Hei, Baek _.'_

 _Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan tampang dungu selama hampir dua menit. Pesan Line yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Baekhyun. Pasalnya, Baekhyun sudah lama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan Daehyun semenjak mereka putus secara baik-baik—_ lost contact _istilah bekennya._

 _Jemari Baekhyun bergerak mengetik balasan kemudian menghapusnya kembali, bingung mau membalas apa. Sampai akhirnya dia mengetik balasan, '_ Hei Dae. Ada apa?'

 _Tidak berapa lama, masuk balasan dari Daehyun, '_ Bagaimana kabarmu?'

 _Baekhyun membalas dengan tipikal aku baik-baik saja. Meski sebenarnya jemarinya ingin mengetik 'Tidak baik. Aku rindu padamu'. Mereka balas membalas pesan dengan topik umum selama beberapa menit, sebelum kemudian Daehyun membalas dengan kata-kata yang—untuk kedua kalinya—tidak diduga oleh Baekhyun dan membuat jantung pemuda itu berdetak kencang sekali._

'Apa kau sibuk nanti? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan.'

 _Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai berdebar. Entah kenapa ia mulai berharap dalam hatinya, berharap bahwa Daehyun sedang dalam proses mengajaknya balikan. Sejujurnya Baekhyun masih menyukai Daehyun. Meski empat bulan yang lalu Daehyun-lah yang meminta mereka putus secara baik-baik, entah kenapa Baekhyun masih belum bisa_ move on _dari pemuda yang doyan makan itu. Mungkin karena mereka putus disaat Baekhyun ada dalam fase sayang-sayangnya pada Daehyun, jadi Baekhyun masih menyimpan rasa pada pemuda itu sampai sekarang._

 _Baekhyun merasa dirinya terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri. Satu sisi menginginkan balasan yang menyanggupi ajakan Daehyun, dan satu sisi yang ingin menolak ajakan itu, karena untuk apa jalan lagi dengan mantan, mengulang kesalahan yang sama? Dan Baekhyun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti perasaannya yang lebih kuat._

'Boleh. Jemput saja di rumah.'

 ** _##_**

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika bunyi notifikasi Line menyerang gendang telinganya. Pesan dari Daehyun.

' _Aku sudah di depan_.'

Baekhyun buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar menuju mobil Daehyun setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu rumahnya. Saat sudah di dalam, Baekhyun melirik Daehyun yang tanpa bicara apa-apa langsung tancap gas dari situ.

Mereka diam-diaman selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka dan berkata, "Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar tentangmu."

Daehyun melirik Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil, tawa yang sejujurnya dirindukan Baekhyun. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu kemudian berkata, "Ya, aku juga sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar tentangmu. Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Kemarin sih aku terpilih ikut lomba antar kampus. Yang diadakan oleh Namjang University itu," Ucap Baekhyun.

Wajah Daehyun berubah kaget, namun tetap menatap lurus ke jalan, " _Wow_. Hebat dong."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya, "Biasa saja. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana?"

"Lihat saja, nanti juga kau tahu," Jawab Daehyun.

Mereka kembali diam-diaman setelah itu. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menekan perasaan _awkward_ yang dia rasakan di mobil. Jujur saja, meski Baekhyun mampu mengoceh lebih heboh dari ibu-ibu penggosip, namun berada dalam satu mobil dengan _mantan_ yang _masih disukainya_ membuatnya _awkward_ setengah mati.

Anehnya, di satu sisi dia senang bisa berada dekat lagi dengan Daehyun. _Awkward_ dan senang, Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang.

Sementara itu, Daehyun nampak fokus menyetir. Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Radio mobilnya dinyalakan beberapa saat setelah Baekhyun bertanya tujuan _midnight trip_ mereka, menggantikan suasana hening yang berada dalam mobil.

Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu sekitar 45 menit. Setelah sampai di tujuan, Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya _lagi_. Daehyun memberhentikan mobilnya di bukit yang mempunyai kenangan indah dalam memori Baekhyun. Ya, memori atas tujuh bulan yang lalu, saat Daehyun menyatakan perasaannya disini.

" _A-aku suka padamu, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku, Byun Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati mengingat ekspresi Daehyun saat itu. Pipi yang merona dan wajah yang tegang. Kemudian digantikan dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat matanya hilang, disusul dengan pelukan kepada tubuh Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun merasa kedinginan.

"Hei Baek, aku membawa makanan ringan kesukaanmu nih. Kuharap ini masih menjadi kesukaanmu," Ucap Daehyun sambil membawa satu kantung plastik dari belakangnya yang saat itu sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di bukit.

"Apa itu? Oh, aku masih suka kok," Jawab Baekhyun saat Daehyun memberikannya sekantung makanan ringan favoritnya, "Makasih ya. Masih ingat saja."

Daehyun tertawa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, "Ya masa lupa."

Suasana diantara mereka kembali hening, namun kali ini ada suara jangkrik sebagai _backsound_. Kalau tadi Baekhyun yang tidak tahan, kini giliran Daehyun. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, "Oh iya, kau tidak apa-apa keluar bersamaku?"

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Memangnya apa salahnya keluar denganmu?"

Daehyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin pacarmu akan salah paham. Siapa namanya, Chanyeong?"

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam hati. Sial, padahal ia berusaha menutupi hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dari Daehyun. Memang sehabis putus dari Daehyun, sebulan kemudian Baekhyun jadian dengan Chanyeol yang satu fakultas dengannya. Namun dari awal, entah kenapa Baekhyun seperti tidak ingin Daehyun tahu mengenai hubungan mereka.

Maka jadilah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih sering berpacaran di perpustakaan kampus mereka. Perbedaan fakultas dan perbedaan gedung dengan Daehyun membuat Baekhyun merasa _lebih aman_ berada dalam lingkup gedung fakultasnya.

"Pacar siapa, aku sudah putus. Dan namanya itu Chanyeol. Kamu sendiri memang tidak apa-apa?" Balas Baekhyun. Hatinya sedikit berdenyut menyadari pertanyaannya, sedikit takut juga akan jawaban yang akan Daehyun berikan.

"Hahaha! Tentu saja, kalau tidak ngapain aku ngajak kamu jalan?" Jawab Daehyun sambil menatap Baekhyun.

Mereka tatap-tatapan sejenak sebelum kemudian tawa keluar dari mulut mereka. Suasana _awkward_ yang daritadi Baekhyun rasakan seakan sirna begitu saja. Inilah suasana yang Baekhyun inginkan. Suasana seperti saat dulu mereka biasa jalan bersama. _Natural_ , biasa saja.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bercerita tentang kegiatan mereka semenjak pisah. Namun keduanya tidak ada yang membahas hubungan mereka dulu, keduanya bertingkah biasa saja, seakan mereka sahabat yang lama tidak berjumpa. Hal lain yang tidak dibahas keduanya adalah tentang hubungan percintaan mereka setelah berpisah.

Daehyun mengantar Baekhyun pulang sekitar jam setengah tiga pagi dan langsung pulang setelahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melihat mobil Daehyun yang mulai hilang di kejauhan. Pemuda dengan senyum kotak itu kemudian memasuki rumahnya dan langsung mengganti bajunya, bersiap untuk tidur. Untung saja tidak ada jadwal kuliah untuknya hari itu, membuatnya bebas tidur sepuasnya.

Saat sudah tiduran, Baekhyun memutar kembali kejadian hari itu dalam pikirannya. Mulai dari pesan Daehyun sampai diantar pulang tadi. Melihat interaksi mereka, Baekhyun kembali dihadapi oleh perasaannya. Logikanya menginginkan dia untuk berhenti berharap pada Daehyun, namun hatinya menginginkan dia untuk terus berharap pada Daehyun.

 **##**

Sudah dua minggu lebih terhitung setelah pesan Daehyun yang tiba-tiba itu, mereka jadi sering keluar saat tengah malam untuk pergi ke bukit. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Daehyun memilih waktu itu untuk keluar. Yang jelas setiap kali mereka kembali, Baekhyun kembali dihadapi dengan logika dan hatinya.

Baekhyun tahu sebaiknya dia menghentikan kegiatan tengah malamnya dengan Daehyun. Karena disatu sisi kadang ia maupun Daehyun ada kelas pagi—meski masing-masing tidak mau bicara mengenai kelas mereka—dan disisi lain Baekhyun kadang bisa terlalu larut dalam perasaannya sampai bisa menitikkan air mata. _Hanya_ menitikkan, tidak lebih. Meski tahu begitu, namun Baekhyun memilih diam dan membiarkan kegiatan tengah malam mereka itu terus berlanjut.

Toh, Baekhyun juga jadi bisa berlama-lama memandang wajah Daehyun. Hitung-hitung balas dendam karena hanya bisa menatap wajah Daehyun dari balik layar ponselnya selama empat bulan lebih.

Malam itu mereka dalam perjalanan pulang seperti biasa. Alunan musik pop dari audio mobil Daehyun memenuhi mobil itu. Meski keduanya baru saja bercanda dan tertawa di bukit, namun perjalanan pulang kali ini terasa berbeda. Mungkin karena hari itu adalah hari jadimereka. Atau mungkin hanya Baekhyun saja yang merasa suasananya berbeda, karena sesuatu hal yang didengarnya tadi pagi.

"Kudengar, kau baru putus sama Younghae ya?" Tanya Baekhyun, meski tidak terlalu yakin nama yang ia sebut adalah nama yang benar.

Baru saja pagi tadi Baekhyun mendengar kabar mengenai mantannya itu. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar dari Kyungsoo yang sibuk bergosip pagi-pagi dengan Minseok. Ternyata Daehyun memang sudah memiliki pacar sejak _midnight trip_ pertama mereka, membuat ketakutan Baekhyun menjadi kenyataan.

Malam itu Baekhyun memantapkan hati ingin menuntaskan perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin dicap PHO apabila kegiatan tengah malam mereka itu ketahuan. Pantas saja Daehyun inginnya tengah malam, mungkin biar tidak ketahuan oleh pacarnya.

"Youngjae, maksudmu?" Ralat Daehyun, "kau mendengar itu darimana?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya pahit, "Temanku, tadi pagi di kelas."

Daehyun mengeluarkan suara 'hm' kecil dan tidak bersuara lagi. Baekhyun sendiri juga memilih untuk diam dan menatap pemandangan yang sudah sangat familiar bagi matanya. Saat mulai larut dalam perasaannya sendiri, Daehyun memecah keheningan.

"Yang kau dengar itu benar."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Mencoba menahan denyut jantungnya.

"Ah, setengah benar maksudku," Ralat Daehyun, "aku memang pacaran dengannya. Tapi aku tidak putus baru-baru ini. Aku putus dua hari sebelum aku mengirimkan pesan padamu."

"Dan selain itu, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Selama pacaran dengan Youngjae, yang aku lakukan adalah membandingkannya denganmu," Ucap Daehyun, "aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu juga."

"Aku _masih_ menyukaimu _,_ Byun Baekhyun."

Mobil Daehyun berhenti tepat setelah Daehyun selesai mengatakan itu. Baekhyun melonggarkan tangannya yang terkepal. Ia masih menatap jendela, meski bisa merasakan kini Daehyun tengah menatap sisi kanan wajahnya dengan intens.

"Aku juga sama," Ucap Baekhyun. Kini ia balas menatap Daehyun, "aku juga sama sepertimu Dae. Aku tidak bisa berhenti membandingkanmu dengan Chanyeol. Apapun yang ia lakukan, sifat-sifatnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti membandingkannya denganmu. Setiap aku jalan, aku berpikir 'bagaimana jika yang ada di depanku ini Daehyun', dan kadang _mood_ jalanku hilang."

"Kau tahu, aku juga _tidak bisa_ berhenti menyukaimu. Aku juga _masih_ menyukaimu, Jung Daehyun."

Mereka bertatapan penuh arti lama. Baekhyun lupa apa yang Daehyun maupun dirinya katakan setelah pengakuan dari keduanya itu, namun ia bisa mengingat bagaimana subuh itu mereka habiskan di kamar Baekhyun. Melepaskan ketegangan yang mungkin masih tersisa di antara mereka sekaligus melepas kerinduan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Baekhyun merasa seperti di awang-awang, mengeluarkan suara-suara duniawi yang membuat Daehyun semakin bersemangat. Kata-kata 'aku cinta kamu' dan 'aku tidak akan melepaskanmu' memenuhi kegiatan mereka subuh itu.

Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana setelah itu ia absen dari kelasnya karena tidak bisa berjalan, dengan Daehyun yang memang tidak ada kelas mengurusnya sepanjang hari. Mereka kembali melanjutkan cerita mereka yang pernah terputus, kali ini dengan janji tidak akan pernah melepas masing-masing lagi.

 **# Extended Ending #**

"Dae, waktu itu kenapa kau minta putus sih?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil bersender di bahu Daehyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa memang? " Tanya Daehyun sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, mendekatkan pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

"Penasaran saja. Sampai sekarangpun aku tidak tahu alasannya."

Daehyun tertawa, "Aku merasa kehilangan _chemistry_ di antara kita. Aku berpikir, aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan jika seperti itu, karena akan membuatmu lelah juga."

Daehyun mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun ketika ia melihat pemuda yang demen ngoceh itu mulai membuka mulutnya, "tapi ternyata aku salah. Ternyata itu hanya perasaanku yang salah."

"Aku mencintaimu kok, _nae_ Baekkie."

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas. Setelah balikan pun, kata-kata romantis Daehyun tetap mampu membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku juga mencintamu, _nae_ Daehyunie. Tapi janji kedepannya kau harus lebih terbuka ya."

Daehyun tertawa lagi, "Aku berjanji."

Pembicaraan merekapun ditutup dengan bibir Baekhyun yang dilumat oleh Daehyun.

 **##**

 **END**

 **##**

 **A/n: Welp. Ini fanfic BL pertama setelah sekian lama ngga bikin BL :') akhir-akhir ini lagi kesemsem abis sama HyunFamily. Mau bikin yang family biar ada Taehyung-nya, tapi ga bisa dapet feel-nya(?) sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari satu lagu, kalo bisa nebak hebat(?). Maafkan kicauan ini -_-" Kritik dan saran is accepted, thank you for reading, fellow fujoshi and fellow DaeBaek shipper #HidupDaeBaek #Yazz**


End file.
